User talk:Poptartzu
Ya Minna! Spikeyhead here! This is my talk page... (Duh!) Feel free to ask me anything or talk to me anytime! I dont mind! But please dont send me any rude or mean messages cos they will simply get deleted... But i'm sure you guys wouldnt do that stuff anyway! Still, thanks for taking about 20 seconds of your life to read this message (20 second wasted more like..) Thanks again Minna! ^^ ' 'Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 13:50, September 28, 2012 (UTC) .... heyy courtney ... its amy .. i got bored soo i made up a profile .. soo .. yh .. .. my name is Eimi in japanese !!.. so .. bye ;)... Eimi futan99 17:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Eimi_futan99 Hiya Since you said please, I will leave you a message ヾ(＾∇＾) I hope you are enjoying your time here on the Inazuma Eleven Wiki! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) hiya hi i will send u the message later bout ciniema... i want my ipod back !!!! Eimi Futan ... Belieber 13:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) hiya ! Sam's on holiday so he hasnt said aanything about ciniema I have xbox live now sooo ... If u have it then add me ! Ok byee ... Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 15:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya ... I sent Sam the info you said about ciniema.... And this is what he said before i sent him the message... Hi... If you would like to go to the cinema then please tell me before Wednesday (Tommorow) The people who have been asked are: Lauren B, Sophie, Amy B, Amy H, Kim, Me, Courtney JB, Shelby, Mel... If you would like to invite anyone else then please feel free to invite them. Please tell me if u can come the price of the ticket is 4 pounds. Also if you could tell me which film you would prefer to watch: - Brave - Ice Age Continental Drif - Lorax They are the only 3 which we can watch on Thursday as the rest are too late... too early or have age restrictions. **Please tell me if u can come** Ok that is what he said .... Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 16:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :-) hiya ... this is what sam said ... * k so if we meet outside scott cinemas then at 10:55 so we can get there early just in case someone is a lil late... then we can get good seats. * The film starts at 11:15 so we have 20 mins to get in get a seat... people who want to can get some popcorn etc. then the film is on for 1hr30mins so it will end at 12:45... meaning after we can go into town til say 2/ 2:30 might be easier actually cus thats when Kims mum finishes work. soo i dont know what film you wanna watch .. ok he said lorax is the easiest option ... ...beliebe... Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 13:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) kim wants to see brave .. is that ok? Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 13:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) this is the final plan..... i will meet you at pig and whistle ? 12:00 meet outside Scott Cinema When everyone is there we will go in and get a seat. The film will start at 12:15 and end at 13:55 Then we will go into town. Get some lunch. 2:30pm Take Kim to her Mums Work When we have dropped her off we will start to walk to Bower We will be there at roughly 2:45/2:50Go to rainbow bridge etc. and then I have to be at TESCO at 4:50pm to be picked up.right .. that is the final plan ... Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 18:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC)"I WILL MEET YOU AT PIG AND WHISTLE AT 11.30" hiya i can walk home with u .. sam is getting picked up at tesco ... i will just ask him what film we are watching ... Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 20:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) hi again .. we are gonna watch brave because kim wants to apparently ... soo .. yh .. ok see you tomorrow ... Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 20:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ok... i would rather watch ice age though .. but kim gets her way so i dont mind Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 20:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) hiya... are you coming tomorrow cus i am .. i will meet you if you want Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 17:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) hiya ! 20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)20:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC)~~ pig and whistle maybe ... i dont know but kim said she will meet us by TESCO... \\:this is what she sent me:// u come round at 11 then go home at 3:45 if u want we will watch ice age 4 and another flim cus it is suppose to be raining all day 2moz THE CULTRUL PROJECT IS TOMORROW !!! Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 14:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) My Pencil Shavings :D i just bought loads of food and grape juice but i have nothing for the italian side .. and i dont think they know :/ what are we gonna do about costumes ??? have you got a white sheet??? mr coombes didnt even know it was tomorrow until my mom phoned .. I HAVE MY SKIRT NOW !!!! i will wear it tomorrow :) Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 16:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) my pencil shavings !! Sam and Kim know now .. i have an idea for yor costume if you find a sheet .. lool and if you laugh i will punch you :) lol 18:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC)18:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC)18:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC)~ Fair :) 14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) sam said to meet us by the market at 6.00 me my mom and dad can walk you up there (if you are allowed) 14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) peace out .. booop Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 15:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL.. i just toopk loads of pictures of Bieber se-cute hope you can come.. and sam said that this is basiclly your first date :3 ahhah!! see you at 5:30 (if you can come ) ... O.o Eimi Futan ... Belieber (talk) 15:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC)